


Crushed Little Stars

by plenosol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Warnings May Change, dream like reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenosol/pseuds/plenosol
Summary: Living a life surrounded by grey isn’t the way anyone expects to be living a life, much less a fulfilling  one. Could there even be a life outside, a life before the city, perhaps a life after ?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	Crushed Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING / EATING DISORDER BEHAVIOR  
> Not Explicit. To skip stop reading at “ Ten laughs, he listens for the crunch of the leaves to stop...” and start at “Ten starts walking..”  
> Hi !! Not really sure why I wrote this in script format but I did and am too lazy to transfer it to any other format because then i just have to write an Extra amount of words. Writing this at 2 am in script format was fun. might not continue, might actually make this into book format i don’t know... Enjoy !!  
> *I got the idea for this from the concept NCT was going for in 2018. All NCT related members will be in this, the new members (2020) will not.*

**EXT. EDGE OF CITY - DAY**

TEN **,** 24 year old male, sitting on gimormous tree at edge of the city looking at the grey area. MARK, 21 year old male, climbing up tree with food rolled up in shirt.

Mark

(laughing)

Here... I stole these from Moon’s garden.

Mark drops 5 peaches on branch of tree. One almost rolls off, Mark catches it swiftly. Ten rolls his eyes.

Mark

(whispers)

Nice !

Ten

(smirking, side eyeing)

You should really stop stealing from Taeil.

Mark

Yeah, but I...

Ten cuts him off, laughing.

Ten

Just because your getting them from the back of the tree, doesn’t mean he won’t notice. It looks like a bald spot.

Mark laughs, slaps Ten’s shoulder.

Ten

Thank you for the food though, really. Im just not hungry...

Mark cuts him off. 

Mark

(accusing) 

Oh fuck off. You never eat, you always skip dinner, and don’t think no ones noticing. (pause) You should be glad I’m not telling them about your little hiding spot, so just shut up and eat your food. 

Ten

(raised eyebrow, joking) 

Are you blackmailing me right now ?

Mark

(pouts)

Please...

Ten

(stares)

I’ll eat ur dirty peaches, you can shut up now. 

Mark

(smiles)

Good.

It starts to get dark. Ten only finishes 3 1/2 peaches making Mark eat the rest. 

Ten

(pushing Mark )

Okay! You can go now !

Mark stumbles on the branch but balances himself.

Mark

(hesitant)

Fine...(pause)

Ten

Why aren’t you leaving ? It’s getting late and you constantly meeting me after dinner is starting to make Sun jealous.. 

Mark

(glares)

Don’t call him that.

Ten

(laughs loudly)

Mark, you can’t seriously still be jealous about Taeil.

Mark

(grumbly)

Shut up... (pause) Okay I’m leaving.

Mark starts moving off the branch to climb off the rest of the tree. 

Ten

(loudly)

If you’re not in bed once the night bell rings.. 

Mark jumps off the tree with speed, runs off towards the city center with speed. Ten laughs, he listens for the crunch of the leaves to stop.

Ten

(sighs) 

Finally...

He climbs off the tree and looks for a tree near the border of the city, but not too close, never too close. Ten throws up the 3 1/2 peaches that Mark made him eat. When he starts dry heaving, Ten wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and runs to the river to wash his mouth .

Ten

(shivering)

Fuck. I hate that feeling so much.

Ten rubs the dirt off his clothes and starts walking to his house. As he gets closer to the city center, he hears voices. Ten curses. The voices get closer.

TAEIL **,** 26 year old man with red hair, explains what's been happening to his garden to JOHNNY, 25 year old man who’s in charge of listening to the citizens problems and trying to fix them. Ten tries to sneak by but gets noticed anyway. 

Taeil

(exasperated hand movements)

I’m telling you Johnny someone’s stealing my fruits from the back of tree like I won’t notice the big ass bald spot. A bald spot! On my tree! 

Johnny

(notices Ten, relieved)

Ten! Im so glad you’re here! I’ve been waiting for you!

Ten sighs, stares at Johnny then at Taeil, who’s finally noticed Ten was there.

Ten

(grimace)

Yeah, It’s me. Ten! Sorry I took forever.

Johnny

(relaxes)

Well, let’s go then. Sorry, Moon, I really am. I promise I’ll watch your tree tomorrow after dinner.

Taeil visibly deflates. 

Taeil

Fine but I swear if I lose any more peaches... 5 Johnny. 5 today, tomorrow who knows maybe they’ll take the whole fucking tree. 

Johnny and Ten start walking off leaving Taeil rambling to himself. Johnny laughs, it soon gets quiet. 

Johnny

Thanks for saving me. Moon’s making me crazy about his gardens. Like everyone steals from them, shit, even I’ll take an apple once in a while.

There’s a pause.

Ten

Yeah. Taeil’s fruits are always ripe. Always. 

Johnny

(slow response)

That’s just the magic of the city, I guess.

Ten

(whispers)

Magic... 

They walk in silence all the way to Ten’s house. Johnny drops him off at the door and waits until Ten goes inside to walk to his house right as the night bell rings. Ten watches him go, then closes the door and sighs. Loudly. Johnny never gives Ten the answer he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I will continue the rest of the chapters Ten-Centric, unless I feel as though other characters should be explored.


End file.
